


Fridays

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, PWP, Sex of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and Sherlock find a way to pass boring Fridays at home, it becomes a long-standing date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Sherlock Fandom's "Penis Fridays" on Tumblr. 
> 
> Don't own the lads, just enjoy borrowing them.

It's a little Friday night game they play when there isn't a case on. Sherlock has John on all fours on his bed. John can't move his arms or legs much as he is loosely hogtied with several soft purple ropes wrapped around him in a number of intricate knots. It's a beautiful sight – seeing the patches of John’s tawny skin striped with the webbing holding him in place. Sherlock asks John . . . questions.

They range on a number of subjects – algebra equations, simple chemical formulas, deducing a particular described scenario, listing the steps of open-heart surgery, or the bones of the feet in descending order. When John answers the question right, Sherlock rewards John reaching down to pull two firm strokes on his rigid erection. When he gets it wrong, it’s a quick lash with a riding crop, or two smacks with a wide black leather paddle across John’s bottom. 

Sometimes if Sherlock feels the question is an easy one, he’ll distract John while he comes up with his response. He used to drop his voice to its lowest register and purr “Jaaaawn, time’s almost up.” against John’s ear, but since John spontaneously came the last three times he did that, he only saves that for special occasions (and times when he wants to quickly win an argument – the bastard.) 

Now, Sherlock runs his teeth lightly along John's bared neck or ghosts his tongue over the shell of his ear while John pants and struggles to answer correctly before a lash falls. Sherlock does like to vary it up a bit. Very occasionally, if John’s answer pleases him particularly, Sherlock will slip greased fingers up John’s arse and then ride him quite thoroughly to screaming orgasm. 

Generally though, Sherlock waits until John is on the verge of exploding, flips him on his back and swallows his throbbing cock down until he comes in a white-hot burst. If they aren’t too tired, they repeat the procedure with Sherlock . Only Sherlock gets tied tighter like a particularly ornery sheep due for shearing and John asks him questions about bad telly shows, trashy novels, current pop star’s dating habits, or how to properly iron a cotton shirt. John doesn’t usually have the heart to keep it up too long though and generally has Sherlock’s weeping cock down his throat in mere minutes. The pair find themselves looking forward to Fridays all week long.

When they refer to their little play sessions where others might hear, they call them “Their Friday trivia game.” If anyone asks about it, John clears his throat and says, “Oh, it’s a drinking game we came up with for boring nights at home.” Sherlock just looks into the middle distance and pretends he didn’t hear the question. Later when he catches John’s eye and quirks up one side of his mouth, he secretly thrills to the blush that creeps past John’s collar.


End file.
